


Bound

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Gratsu [23]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fights, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poison, Poisoning, Restraints, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Ambushed and outmaneuvered Gray is forced to watch Natsu fighting a battle that he can't win, and his freedom might come too late for his Dragon-slayer.





	Bound

   Gray tugged furiously at the vines that were wrapped tightly around his wrists and legs, holding him in place against the large tree which was the only thing keeping him upright, uncaring of the blood that was now trickling down his skin from where his struggles had caused the vines to dig viciously into his skin. He had tried freezing and shattering them, but every time the ice shattered fresh vines whipped up and trapped him once more, and he had given up on that avenue for the time being so that he could conserve his strength. In another time and place, he might have been impressed by the skill their opponent was showing, but right now it was infuriating as it was stopping him from helping Natsu.

    A pained cry drew his attention back to the battle happening in front of him, and his eyes narrowed as he watched Natsu go flying across the clearing, and he winced as the Dragon-slayer slammed into one of the trees. Still, the impact didn’t seem to slow him down any as he was promptly back on his feet, only sparing a brief glance in Gray’s direction before he charged back at their opponent with an angry shout. The charge was short lived though as a thorned vine whipped through the air to meet him, sending Natsu crashing to the ground with a cry and this time he was slightly slower picking himself up and when he did the Ice mage snarled as he took in the damage the blow had caused - the air around him chilling drastically as he took in the bloody welts now running diagonally across Natsu’s face.

“I’m alright,” Natsu called softly as he caught the snarl, forcing himself back to his feet as he gingerly swiped a hand over his face and grimacing as it came away smeared in blood before he offered Gray what he hoped was a reassuring glance. Not realising just how bad he looked at the moment, his now bloodied skin pale, and dark marks under his eyes and there was a slight sluggishness to his moves now that scared the Ice mage. Desperately he resumed his struggles against the vines stopping him from intervening, unsure of how much more Natsu could take and unable to bear the thought of standing here watch his mate get hurt even more.

   The worst thing was that it should have been a fight that was in Natsu’s favour. Their opponent used a mixture of plant and wood magic and should have easily fallen beneath Natsu’s firepower, but something or someone had clearly warned him who he was up against and they had walked straight into an ambush…

_“Natsu?” Gray asked nervously as he realised that the Dragon-slayer had come to an abrupt halt, olive eyes narrowed in concentration as he sniffed the air with a suspicious expression on his face and the Ice mage had waited with baited breath knowing better than to doubt Natsu’s senses. It didn’t help that he had been somewhat nervous about chasing the mage into the forest anyway, it seemed foolish to fight him in an environment that would boost his powers, but it was meant to be an easy job, and he had faith in their abilities and team-work._

_He was taken aback a moment later when Natsu suddenly charged towards him with an alarmed expression, just as the ground beneath his feet began to shift and heave upwards and he stumbled backwards with a startled cry as a plant shot out of the earth where he had been stood only seconds before. Then a warm body collided with him, and he was flung backwards with surprising force, and he was amazed that he hadn’t slammed into any of the trees when he landed hard on the ground, immediately whirling around in search of Natsu when he heard the Dragon-slayer let out a low groan of pain._

_“Natsu!” He shouted in alarm, his eyes widening as he watched Natsu staggering back from the strange plant that had appeared, one hand clasped around his bare arm and concern flooded him as he caught blood dripping from between the clenched fingers. What concerned him the most though was the expression of pain on Natsu’s face, as he knew from experience that the Dragon-slayer would normally easily shake off an injury like that, especially when their enemy was still somewhere nearby - something was wrong._

_He had just got back to his feet and taken a step in Natsu’s direction when something had wrapped itself around his wrists and ankles, and he’d been yanked backwards into one of the trees, yelping as his head collided with the trunk, and for a moment, all he could see was stars._

_“Gray!” Natsu’s frantic shout quickly cleared his mind, and he blinked hard to clear his vision, growling as he realised that he was actually tied to the tree. However, his own situation fled his mind as he spotted the figure that had appeared behind Natsu._

_“Natsu Watch Out!” He yelled desperately, and Natsu turned a split second too late, as he was slammed into the ground by a strong vine, a grunt of pain escaping him even as he clenched his fists intending to burn it to ashes - but nothing happened. Gray caught the brief flare of panic that appeared on his mate’s face even as Natsu rolled clear of the attack and sprang back to his feet, panting slightly as he glared at the mage they had been chasing._

_“I must thank you for acting just as I predicted,” the man said pleasantly, a smug smile playing on his lips as pale brown eyes briefly studied Gray and the Ice mage felt his stomach lurch as he realised that this trap had been designed with them in mind – that this man knew them._

_“What did you do to him?” He asked coldly, struggling to keep his voice level as he began to add up the clues - a strange, exotic looking plant, the fact that a simple wound had slowed Natsu and the panic and lack of flames during the attack. And a sick feeling took root in his stomach as he glanced at Natsu in alarm just as the mage laughed._

_“I see you worked it out,” he commented, and Gray could see Natsu glancing between them in confusion, and he wanted to groan. He knew that the Dragon-slayer knew that there was something wrong, but he clearly hadn’t worked out what had caused it. “There are many interesting plants out there, but the best ones are ones like this, that affect a mage’s magic, it helps to level the playing field when I face mages like you,” the man explained, and Natsu growled softly as he realised what the mage was saying, his hands clenching as he realised that it hadn’t just been a brief hiccup and that for the time being, he was going to have to fight without his magic. “And without your precious fire magic, it won’t take me long to finish this.”_

_“I don’t need magic to beat you,” Natsu snarled angrily cutting across the mage’s speech, briefly raising his eyes to meet Gray’s worried gaze before adding fiercely. “Let my mate go!”_

_“No,” the mage denied with a cold expression, clearly irritated by Natsu’s determination and there was dark promise in his voice as he continued and Gray felt his eyes widening in horror. “If you want me to free him, you’ll have to beat me, and I must warn you, you don’t have long.”_

     Watching Natsu stumble as he staggered back to his feet, Gray felt that earlier dread rising once more. Clearly whatever poison that plant had unleashed wasn’t only designed to target magic, and he threw himself forwards furiously, biting his lip as the pain in his wrists intensified, the vines cutting ever deep as he yanked viciously on them. They needed to end this now and get back to town so that they could get help. He had no idea how bad this poison could get, but it was clear from their opponent’s current triumphant expression that he wasn’t going to like the answer.

**

    Natsu bit his lip as he straightened, the sight of Gray’s terrified expression in his periphery spurring him forwards with a shout only to be smacked backwards by a flurry of vines and it was harder than he wanted to admit to stop himself crying out as their thorns cut into his skin. Breathing heavily he staggered back a couple of steps before dropping down on one knee, the world spinning around him briefly in a sickening whirl of colour, and he swallowed hard as nausea welled up. Whatever that poison was it had clearly not just targeted his magic, as he could feel his physical strength being slowly sapped and he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to keep this up much longer. Sucking in a deep breath he pressed a hand briefly against his chest, noting with concern just how fast his heart was beating.

“Is that all you have Salamander?” The mage asked coolly, and Natsu narrowed his eyes at the use of the moniker as it confirmed that this man knew exactly who and what he was dealing with, raising the question of how he had found out who had taken the job to apprehend him. “I thought you could beat me without magic?”

    That taunt was enough to spur Natsu back to his feet, although it alarmed him to realise just how much effort it had taken to get there and it was a struggle to hold himself straight as he studied his opponent with a scowl. There was no way he could win this battle in his current state, a fact attested to by the wounds now covering his body and the fact that he hadn’t managed to land a single blow on the other mage and he knew that the situation was only going to deteriorate. If he had been on his own, he might have swallowed his pride and retreated for the time being, but he had seen that Gray’s attempts to free himself had been just as unsuccessful as his attempts to fight the mage, and as long as Gray remained trapped retreat was not an option.

“I will,” he muttered raising his eyes to meet the mage’s gaze, ignoring Gray when the Ice mage shouted at him to just run - _does he seriously think I would do that?_ He would never have left Gray behind even when they were just teammates, and there was definitely no way that he was going to do so now.

“Natsu, please…”

“No,” he replied stubbornly glancing briefly at Gray and trying to offer him a reassuring smile, but he knew that it had been more of a grimace and he wasn’t surprised when the concern in the Ice mage’s eyes increased rather than decreased. “I can still fight,” he growled out as he readied himself to charge once more. All he need was one chance, one blow could change the tide, or so he hoped.

    Before he could take a single step though another vine shot out of the ground and wrapped itself around his ankle, making him yelp as thorns tore through his skin even as it hoisted him into the air. He caught a brief glimpse of the mocking smirk on his opponent’s face before he was flung through the air, a scream tear itself from his lips as he slammed forcefully into a tree. Ribs that were already bruised from the previous impacts gave way beneath the force of his landing, and he was fairly sure that something had broken in his ankle as well and for a moment the world around him went dark as he struggled to ride out the pain.

   Slowly his vision cleared and shakily he lifted himself up onto his hands and knees, dread and guilt washing over him as he realised that there was absolutely no way he stood a chance now, but even as that grim realisation settled over him, he forced himself to rise. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood he gingerly rested his weight on the damaged ankle, feeling something shift within it and struggling to hold back another scream. He closed his eyes as he tried to ride out the pain, although he was sure that it was going to be impossible for him to move let alone fight right now. Still, he had to try for Gray’s sake.

****

   Gray had known that it was over the moment that Natsu had screamed, and even from where he was he had heard bones breaking as the Dragon-slayer slammed into the tree. Yet, he had still allowed himself a brief spark of hope when despite the odds Natsu had managed to get back to his feet once more. However, it was clear that he was in pain and what little colour he had remaining was rapidly disappearing even as his eyes snapped open once more, the usually determined gleam dulled by pain and Gray swallowed hard. He might have got back up, but there was no way he could fight.

“Stay down Salamander,” Gray’s eyes snapped back to the mage at the quiet threat, before another scream tore his attention back to Natsu as the Dragon-slayer was slammed back into the tree once more. Only this time when he crumpled to the ground, he made no effort to move let alone rise, and Gray felt terror bubbling up inside him. _Natsu, please move! Please get up!_ He was screaming silently in his head, unable to see from where he was of the Dragon-slayer was even breathing let alone conscious.

    Gray snapped out of his shock a moment later as the mage began to laugh, his eyes immediately snapping to the man, fury and hatred churning in his chest. His eyes widened in horror though as he realised the mage was heading towards the downed Dragon-slayer, a sick feeling in his stomach as he realised that he had no intention of letting the battle end there, and that Natsu had no way of defending himself against whatever the mage was planning.

   Fury like never before surged through him and he threw himself forwards with a frantic shout, barely aware of the vines tightening their hold on him. He had to reach Natsu! The Dragon-slayer had only fought this long because of him.

“Natsu! Natsu!” He was unaware that he was shouting his mate’s name over and over, or of the increasing note of hysteria in his voice as his struggles failed to free him. His vision was beginning to blur with tears as he stared at Natsu. He couldn’t lose the Dragon-slayer - not now and not when he was right there in front of him, but the mage was drawing closer, and he knew that time was running out.

    The air around him began to turn glacial as his magic began to respond to emotions and he could feel his magic rushing through his veins, and he gritted his teeth, his world narrowing down to that feeling. _I have to break free!_ He shouted in his mind, and he felt his magic responding, spreading out around him and making its way up the vines holding him and over the tree he was bound to. He wasn’t foolish enough to believe that alone would be enough to free him, but it would buy him the precious second that he hoped would be enough for him to end this. Tugging violently on the now frozen bonds he heard the cracking noise that indicated they were about to shatter, and without hesitation he yanked his hands together, hissing as his own ice sliced into his arms.

    There was no spell.  He was beyond focusing enough for that, but his emotions were enough to give his magic shape and ice spread out around him, encasing everything it touched and the mage whirled around his eyes widening as he realised what was happening. Vines whipped out towards Gray, but it was too late, and Gray sneered as his ice reached the other man, pouring extra power into it and watching with satisfaction as it spread upwards even faster not even giving the mage chance to cry out as he was completely entombed. The approaching vines disappearing back into the ground, while Gray toppled forward as the last of his bonds disappeared, and he dropped forwards panting heavily from using his magic so much.

    He didn’t give himself a chance to recover though, pushing himself back to his feet, and hissing as he felt the blood rushing back into his extremities but still he staggered forwards. Completely ignoring the imprisoned mage, he rushed to Natsu’s side, dropping down beside the Dragon-slayer and reaching out with shaking hands to turn him over, terrified at what he might find - _had he left it too long?_

“Natsu,” he called desperately even as he felt warm breath hitting the hand he’d just placed in front of the Dragon-slayer’s mouth, and he nearly broke down in sobs at the relief that flooded him. Natsu was still here with him - badly injured and in need of a healer, but he was alive, and that was all that mattered. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he forced himself to properly examine Natsu’s injuries, not wanting to risk making them worse by moving him carelessly, and his temper began to rise again as he brushed fresh blood off Natsu’s chest. “Natsu…” He whispered shakily, the feeling of Natsu’s blood on his skin making him nauseous and he had to take a deep breath before he could continue.

    There was barely a part of the Dragon-slayer that wasn’t bruised or bloodied, and his anger deepened as he felt ribs shift beneath his gentle prodding, the fact that Natsu didn’t respond to the pain from that or his gentle manipulation of the clearly broken ankle telling him how bad this was and he bit his lip anxiously. There was no way he wasn’t going to cause Natsu pain or further damage by moving him, but at the same time, he couldn’t leave him here to fetch help. Gathering his courage he gingerly reached out and gathered the Dragon-slayer in his arms, making sure that he had his arms wrapped firmly around him before carefully rising to his feet. Glancing down at the pale, lax face resting against his shoulder he placed a chaste kiss to the bloodied forehead. _I’m so sorry Natsu…_

   Blinking back his tears as he stepped forward, steadfastly ignoring the pain from his own cuts inflicted by his struggles with the vines but then he paused and glanced back at the trapped mage. He knew that there was no way he would be able to escape before he was retrieved, and he doubted that the man was weak enough to succumb to his ice, although part of him wished that wasn’t the case, even though Fairy Tail never condoned killing. It was a struggle to turn away though and leave him untouched, and he knew that if Natsu hadn’t needed help he wouldn’t have been able to resist and he couldn’t help but wonder when he had become as vicious as the Dragon-slayer when it came to defending and avenging his mate.

“Just hold on Natsu we’re going home.”

****

A week later:

    Gray wiped a hand wearily over his face as he stifled a yawn, pulling back to scowl darkly at the bandages covering his wrists and hiding the damage from his struggles with his vines. Unfortunately, the cuts had proven resistant to healing magic, and he was reduced to waiting for them to heal naturally. Although Porlyusica was treating them carefully to try and stop them scarring, although at the moment he couldn’t care less about that. Especially when he had been the lucky one, a fact that had haunted him for every second since he had reached Natsu’s side that day in the clearing.

    His eyes were dull as he shifted his gaze to the still form on the bed beside him, his other hand tightening where it was wrapped around one of Natsu’s hands. It had been a week since the battle, and yet Natsu hadn’t shown the slightest sign of waking and Gray knew from the growing darkness in the healer’s eyes when she tended him that if he didn’t come back soon, then they might lose him. The Ice mage swallowed hard at that thought, his eyes stinging with fresh tears even though he’d thought that he’d already used them all up.

“Natsu you have to fight,” he whispered desperately as he stared at the Dragon-slayer, desperate for even the faintest twitch to indicate that Natsu was still in there and fighting, but the pale face remained lax, and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from howling out his misery. “Please…” He begged weakly, knowing just how lucky he was that Natsu was even still here for him to plead with, his expression darkening as he recalled just how close he had come to losing him that first day.

_Natsu had barely been breathing when they had made it back to town, and Gray had been nearly on the verge of a breakdown when he’d finally managed to stagger into what passed as the local hospital, hysterically begging the staff to save the Dragon-slayer. Nearly lashing out though as they tried to take Natsu from him, and it was only repeated statements that they were going to help the Dragon-slayer that had finally made him relinquish his hold on Natsu although it had nearly broken him to watch them whisk Natsu away and out of his sight._

_He had managed to give them details of what had happened before he began to shut down, and even now he couldn’t remember what had happened during the next couple of hours. Although he knew at some point, they’d treated and bandaged the cuts around his wrists and ankles before wrapping him in a blanket and plying him with sweet drinks that he never tasted as he swallowed them. Everything had narrowed to the fact that Natsu was barely holding on, and he couldn’t bring himself to do anything but wait for the news._

_It was nearly six hours later, although to Gray it felt more like years that a doctor finally appeared in front of him with news. And it had taken him several long minutes before he could focus enough to realise that the woman was trying to tell him about Natsu and at that moment the world had come rushing back to him. When what the doctor was saying had registered though he had almost wished that it hadn’t - Natsu was still with them, and they had him stabilised for now, but the poison was still working, and they didn’t have the knowledge or resources to battle it, stating that it was going to be a matter of time._

_Something in Gray had snapped, and he’d risen to his feet with a determined expression, refusing to let a stranger tell him that Natsu was going to slip away from him. The spark of anger was enough for him to gather his thoughts, and he’d ordered them to contact Fairy Tail to explain what was happening, trusting that his friends would come for them and that Porlyusica would be able to do what these people couldn’t. Part of him knew that he should be the one making the call, but he needed to be with Natsu and ignoring all their protests he had stormed through the building until he found Natsu’s room, planting himself at the Dragon-slayer’s side and steadfastly refused to move._

      Gray sighed as he came back to the present, his eyes downcast as he refocused on Natsu. The rest of their team and Porlyusica had arrived the next day, to find him slumped by Natsu’s side, the Dragon-slayer barely holding on despite the doctor’s dire predictions. Taking in the situation Porlyusica had placed Natsu under a temporary stasis spell so that they could take him home, and the sight of Natsu seemingly not breathing under the power of the spell had caused Gray to collapse as well, and he hadn’t woken until they were already back at the guild.

   That had been four days ago, and the time since then had passed in a dull haze as Gray watched Porlyusica fight to clear the poison out of Natsu’s system while also treating his other injuries. At times the others would come and sit them, but Gray refused to speak to anyone apart from the healer and Natsu, and no one could make him shift from his place next to Natsu. Part of him knew that he was hurting them and that they were only trying to help, but all he could see was the image of Natsu hitting the tree for the second time and falling to the ground and not moving. And until he could see Natsu’s eyes once more, he couldn’t let himself move past that.

“Gr…” At first, he was convinced that the soft noise had been a figment of his imagination, it wasn’t the first time that he had imagined Natsu making noise or stirring over the last couple of days. But when it was repeated a second later, he raised his eyes hopefully just in time to catch the faintest furrowing of Natsu’s forehead before it smoothed out once more.

“Natsu? Natsu can you hear me?” He called frantically, knocking his chair over in his haste to close the distance between them as he gently squeezed the hand he was holding before raising his other hand to run through pink hair and after a couple of minutes he was rewarded by another low groan, and he felt hope welling up in his chest. “That’s it Natsu come back to me,” he encouraged in a soft voice as Natsu’s eyes began to move beneath closed lids. And his heart nearly burst out of his chest as he felt warm fingers curl weakly around his, the touch as faint as a butterfly’s but still enough to bring tears to the Ice mage’s eyes.

  Suddenly recalling Porlyusica’s instructions he reached over and sent a burst of his magic into the communication lacrima which would summon her, before hastily refocusing on Natsu as the Dragon-slayer whimpered softly as the pain of his numerous injuries began to register. Whispering reassurances and encouragements, Gray resumed stroking his fingers through Natsu’s hair, watching eagerly as Natsu’s eyelids began to flutter as he drifted ever closer to consciousness.

“Gr…ay,” it was barely even a whisper, but Gray heard it anyway, and he let out a choked sob just as olive eyes finally managed to creep open to half-mast, and for a long moment all they did was stare at one another. Neither of them aware of the door bursting open behind them and Porlyusica bursting inside, and she drew to a halt as she realised what was happening sending a stern look at Erza and Lucy who had followed her up to make sure they didn’t interrupt.

   As Natsu blinked heavily with growing awareness dawning in his eyes Gray let out a hiccupping sob, immediately the Dragon-slayer’s eyes snapped to him, and the Ice mage froze at the level of concern he could see in his mate’s eyes. _Didn’t Natsu realise what had happened? How can he still be looking at me like that…when I…when I couldn’t stop him getting hurt this badly…_ He had been prepared for anger or coolness, not the overwhelming warmth and love that was shining through the weariness and pain as Natsu grew more alert and suddenly unable to cope Gray darted forwards with a small cry.

     As carefully as possible he wrapped his arms around the startled, still waking Dragon-slayer, burying his face against Natsu’s shoulder as he burst into tears. For a moment Natsu stiffened at the reaction, still confused as to what was happening but then his instincts kicked in and all that mattered was that Gray was hurting. He reached up weakly to wrap his arms around Gray, alarmed when the gesture seemed to increase the strength of the sobs wracking his Mate but when he made to pull back Gray latched on with a desperate cry, and Natsu quickly tightened his hold as much as he could despite feeling that a gentle breeze could blow him over. He was vaguely aware that there were other people in the room with them, but he didn’t dare take his attention of Gray and although he wasn’t sure what had caused this it didn’t take him long to work out what to say.

“It’s okay I’m still here,” he whispered hoarsely.

 


End file.
